Mushin's temple
|image name=Mushin's Temple.png |viz manga= |english tv=Mushin's temple |nihongo=夢心の寺 |romaji=Mushin no tera |location=Japan |status= |owner=Mushin |residents=*Mushin *HachiemonIn the anime only |affiliation= |imagecat= }} '|夢心の寺|Mushin no tera}} is the temple where Miroku grew up and was raised by Mushin, following his father's death. It is located between mountains and forests. It is also near a waterfall. In front of the temple is the tomb of Miroku's father. It has a balcony overlooking the waterfall and several rooms, including a cellar. History This temple was the place were Miroku was born in.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 69 Miroku's father knew that his death was near as a result of the Kazaana in his right hand reaching its limit. He left his son to be cared for by his friend Mushin. Miroku's father is then killed after being absorbed by the hole in front of the temple. This left a crater that would later become his grave. After this, Miroku grew up the temple with Mushin until he underwent a journey in search of Naraku to end the curse of the Kazanna. During the story The cursed Kazaana in Miroku's hand was damaged after a struggle with a mantis yōkai. Miroku decided to visit his mentor Mushin to repair it without informing his companions. Miroku was taken to the temple by Hachiemon and revealed the origin of the crater in front of the temple. Upon entering, Miroku aggressively awoke Mushin, who was drunk on the floor, and scolded him for his drunken state. Mushin examined the wound in Miroku's hand, and stated that he has little time to live. Miroku becomes worried, but the old monk began to laugh and clarified that it was a joke. Mushin claimed that he could repair the wound without problems, but that in the time of recovery he could not use the Kazaana, since int would run the risk of the wound opening again. Miroku understood the risks and decided to continue. Mushin provided Miroku medicine as an anesthetic to start repairing the Kazaana. He then goes to the winery for some liquor in the warehouse, but he is met by Tsubo Tsukai. He became possessed by its Kokochu. Mushin returned to Miroku and tried to kill him with a knife, but Miroku noticed him and managed to dodge the attack, resulting in a wounded shoulder. Miroku discovered that Mushin was possessed, and escaped with Hachiemon until they were outside the temple. There were a hundred demons waiting for them ouside. Miroku advised Hachiemon to abandon him while he would hold them off until he could get rid of them after his medicine would run its course. Miroku erected a barrier near the grave of his father to protect himself, he loses control of the barrier and the demons can see it Hachi returned to Miroku's friends to rescue him. From the interior of the temple appear many demons that Inuyasha attacks with his sword Tessaiga. They began a battle on the outskirts of the temple with the yōkai army. Inuyasha was able to get rid of the demons with a single blow of his sword. Myōga pointed out that there must be a hive master nearby that was using the Kokochu to control Mushin. Tsubo Tsukai attempted to escaped from the temple, but Sango was able to locate it. She exterminated it with her Hiraikotsu, recovering Mushin. Mushin repaired Miroku's wound even though he opened it during the previous fight. While Miroku rested after the procedure, Mushin explained to Inuyasha that Misoku's life expectancy was greatly reduced and they must defeat Naraku as soon as possible in order to undo the curse, otherwise Miroku would die young, Inuyasha understood the situation to kill Naraku as soon as possible. Some time later, Hachiemon saw Mushin with coughed up blood on his face. He believed that Mushin would die soon, and told Miroku and the others. This concerned Inuyasha's group for Mushin's safety, so they go to the temple to visit Mushin. They decide to make Mushin's final days comfortable by cleaning up his temple. Miroku later decided to grant one last wish to his master, going through many trails to obtain the Legendary sake. Miroku drank from this sake with Mushin, while expressing that he does not want him to pass on yet. It soon became clear, however, that Mushin would not die due to ill health. He stated he expected his death was near because a lot of monks in the region were being killed by a mysterious assailant. Mushin then clarified that the blood Hachiemon saw that was the result of some food being stuck in his throat. Later, during the final battle, Naraku showed Sango an illusion of Mushin's temple to show her the death of Miroku's father to weaken her psychologically. Notes References de:Mushins Tempel es:Templo de Mushin ms:Tokong Mushin zh:梦心之寺 Category:Locations